Car Pool
Red tries to start a car pool for the sole purpose of buying a 12-passenger van. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , Release Date: September 29, 1993 DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 2; Red Green – The Infantile Years Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: The "Car Pool" episode was part of our third season. It was actually the only season that we shot the show in London, Ontario, so we had a whole geographical move and we all went out there and... we had a great time. That was also the first year that we did the show in front of a live audience. We never thought for a second that anybody would come to one of those, but... we were shocked. Uh, couple of things that stuck out for me in this show... One of them was the Adventure film where Bill was trying to find different ways to cut down trees. And he had this idea that {holds up one hand} we just picked up what we call a bucksaw or a tree-saw. You'll see it in a minute. And if he just {moves his other hand as if pulling on a motor} pulled on a string and we added the sound of a little motor starting and he shook it, that when the viewer saw that, that would look like there was some kind of a little motor, some kind of an odd little Swiss saw. And it was just one of those little amazing things where, y'know, where what you hear with your ears actually affects what you see with your eyes. And the other part of the show that stuck out for me was using the drain pipes of your house as an intercom. I was driving down the highway, and I was talking to somebody on the phone– No, I wasn't! Sorry, I was just driving down the highway, {snaps fingers} and I got this idea of how all the drains in your house are connected, and if you could actually yell down your toilet, you could speak to somebody in the bathtub. And I was so excited, I– I started phoning people and telling them about the idea. They didn't like it, but I went ahead anyway. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Buster Hadfield had a twelve-passenger van, but it got repossessed by the bank. Red decides to buy it. Harold has his doubts on the payments, but Red hopes to negotiate something. The negotiations go over well enough, and Red comes up with a plan to justify buying the van: start a car pool, by duct-taping the men's cars together and having the van tow them. Not surprisingly, however, they run into problems during the test drive, and Red ends up receiving several traffic tickets. He pronounces the test a failure and decides not to buy the van. Red's Campfire Songs #1: Newborn chili. Handyman Corner: Red uses a toilet as an intercom system. The Experts: Hap explains about a mysterious object and its usage. Red's Poetry (The Winter of Our Discount Tent): A frozen willow tree. Visit With Glen Brachston: Red brings up his car pool plan to Glen, who hopes to use his R.V. for it. Red's Campfire Song #2: Illegal farming. Adventures With Bill: Bill shows off some unusual ways of cutting down trees. Harold's Segments: "Bully Proofing" Visit With Dougie Franklin: Dougie thinks he should let Red use his monster truck to tow the duct-taped cars in the car pool instead of the van. Fun Facts Trivia *During the closing credits, Bruce Hunter (Bob Stuyvesant) is seen at the Lodge Meeting, but he has no lines and is uncredited for this episode. Explanations *Epoxy is a thermosetting polymer formed from reaction of an epoxide "resin" with polyamine "hardener". Epoxy has a wide range of applications, including fiber-reinforced plastic materials and general purpose adhesives. Inside References *The chain from Bill's chainsaw knocks the left rear-view mirror off the Possum Van.